wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Twisted
About The Twisted is an organization of dragons who keep control of Pyrrhia with an army of brainwashed cyborgs. Several years ago, they attacked a village in the outskirts of the Night Kingdom, killing many of its inhabitants. Other villagers were captured, though a few managed to escape - Battlesight and Elderhunter were among those who got away. Following the attack on the village, the Twisted went on to ravage the Night Kingdom and slay the NightWing queen. Their display of power frightened the other tribes into submission, as all but the RainWings had already been infiltrated by Twisted dragons. The other tribes have no choice but to obey the orders of the Twisted and bow to their new leaders, or else they will meet the same fate as the NightWings. Rise to Power An unnamed dragon, often referred to simply as the Leader, was very resentful of Queen Honor of the NightWings. Their tribe is unknown, but they are presumed to be a NightWing or IceWing (taking into account all the Prince Arctic stuff in the case of the latter). Regardless of what they look like, they wanted Honor dead and to make her suffer for what happened to them. Not only that, but they wanted to make the whole world suffer, as other dragons had always laughed at them or ridiculed them or cast them aside...no more! They gathered together a band of outcasts, and among those outcasts, there happened to be an animus. Her name was Silverfang, and she helped the Leader greatly by enchanting a river that would turn anyone who drank from it into a loyal subject of the Leader. This subject would be willing to fight and die for the Leader and their vision of a new Pyrrhia. Another outcast was a scientifically savvy dragon by the name of Slush. The name sounds fairly innocent, but Slush is responsible for the creation of the terrible cyborgs that would go on to make up the Twisted army. Together with Dreadforger, a hateful NightWing, the Leader and her outcasts would go on to rule Pyrrhia unchallenged, ruling with talons of fear. Headquarters Their headquarters is somewhere in the mountains of the Sky Kingdom, though they have bases throughout Pyrrhia. However, their Sky Kingdom headquarters is where new cyborgs are created, from either newly hatched dragonets or prisoners taken from the tribes over which they rule. Leadership As aforementioned, they are led by the Leader, whose identity is kept secret. Dreadforger and Silverfang read the scrolls the Leader writes and carry out their orders, as the Leader, hiding in a network of secret tunnels, communicates through them. Other powerful dragons among the Twisted include Slush (who builds the cyborgs), Red (captain of the guards of the fortress, and therefore one of the Leader's most trusted cyborgs), and Rainstorm (a friend of Silverfang's). Origins The Twisted were once the underdogs of Pyrrhia, cast out of their tribes and forced to live alone in exile. This angered them greatly, and they banded together and plotted to overthrow their queens and avenge the loss of the lives they once knew. But simply overthrowing queens wasn't enough - they wanted vengeance on all of Pyrrhia. They wanted to make dragons regret all the times they'd laughed at them, all the times they'd left them out in the cold or the rain, all the times they'd smiled at their pain. And so the Twisted came to be, built on a foundation of lust for revenge. Category:Content (Akira Starfall) Category:Groups